


Family Outing

by Anki_Shai



Series: I Don't Think I Love You [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Fluff, Baby Kíli, Domestic Fluff, Dwelf Kíli, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Royal Family is having a day out just as Kíli seems to be in a teething predicament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, so I decided to do some one-shots of Kíli growing up. Just a few small fics of the family moments they shared right before I start with the sequel in which Kíli is going to be grown-up. Hope you like!

Family Outing

 

 

The morning sun touched the land warming up grass and brushing against the uncovered skin. Kíli tilted his head patting the grass under his small hands, the six-month-old dwelf grabbed a handful of grass in his hand blinking slowly before guiding his hand full of grass and soil to his mouth.

"No, Kíli don't do that." Legolas grabbed the hand of his brother before he could get it to his mouth. The Elven-Prince smiled gently when Kíli lifted his head to glare at Legolas through his soft, blue eyes.

Kíli babbled before trying to take his hand up again only to be stopped by Legolas again, the Elven-Prince snorted amusedly when Kíli furrowed his small brows dropping the grass off of his hand patting the ground again. Legolas leaned in picking him up in his arms before tickling the baby on his sides, soon the grumpy expression disappeared from Kíli's face and he was laughing.

"Oh, look at you, grumpy little brother!" Legolas laughed tickling Kíli some more before settling him on his leg.

Kíli opened and closed his mouth drooling all over his chin and clothing, Legolas put a handkerchief to clean up his brother's face. The elf looked up to see Thranduil and Thorin sitting down beside them placing some food on the tablecloth they had brought to the improvised picnic they had planned for the rest day of the Kings. Thranduil sat down smiling gently at Kíli who freed himself from Legolas arms crawling towards Thranduil, the baby was opening and closing his mouth again drooling all over before reaching his father.

"There it is, my little Prince." Thranduil grabbed Kíli lifting him up in the air until Kíli was giggling waving his arms and legs. "Are you ready to eat something, Ion-nîn? Were you good to your older brother?"

"He was trying to eat some grass, and was scratching his mouth again." Legolas commented getting closer to his father and Kíli.

"He has been doing this a lot recently." Thorin sat down beside his husband, the Royal guards were surrounding the Royal family all of them enjoying the warmness of the day. "Last night he was all fussy, didn't sleep well."

Thranduil sat Kíli down in front of him, his hand brushed some stray locks of hair out of Kíli's face before turning his attention to Thorin, as time passed by there was only growing love in between them. Thranduil would forever feel a flickering in his heart whenever he found Thorin's dark eyes, his soul was beyond entangled with the soul of the dwarf making him feel safe in ways he still found strange. The Elven-King smiled at his husband who was looking adoringly at him before flickering his eyes to dwelf who was now taking his hand to his mouth.

"I think he is teething." Thranduil commented taking Kíli's hand away, Kíli huffed trying to take his hand back into his mouth only to be stopped by Thranduil again.

"Teething?" Legolas was glancing at his brother feeling sorry for him when he realized Kíli was getting red, his eyes trying a familiar glare Legolas had only seen on his father whenever he was dealing with a foolish member of the court.

"Yes, you were about the same age when you started teething." Thranduil commented glancing at his son with fondness in his eyes.

"Is it bad? Or, painful?" This was the first time for Thorin dealing with things like this, he glanced at Thranduil before he crawled closer to Kíli who turned his blue eyes to his other father, the dwelf's face lit up and he leaned forward grabbing one of Thorin's braids with his hand. Thorin smiled though he soon changed his smile when Kíli tried to take his braid into his mouth.

"No, Kíli you don't eat your Khagam's hair." Thorin felt his heart broke when Kíli put his trembling lower lip out, his eyes filling with tears.

Kíli whimpered getting ready to cry until he felt the comfort of his Ada's arms around him, he leaned closer resting his head against the elf's chest taking his thumb inside his mouth. Thranduil placed a calming hand on his son's forehead.

"I think we should enjoy this moment." Thranduil said to a worried Thorin. "He just needs something to help with the discomfort he is feeling."

"Did you brought something?" Thorin opened some of the baskets they had brought and Legolas was right beside him helping him.

"Just his bottle, though I believe we can put some of the herbal tea we brought. I believe there is one specially prepare by Lady Galadriel." Thranduil sat Kíli down again, the dwelf was still sucking on his thumb watching as his father and brother knelt in front of the basket.

Once Thorin and Legolas had fixed everything Kíli was wriggling in Thranduil's lap trying to get away from his Ada's grasp. Thranduil leaned in to kiss the top of Kíli's head before letting him go, the dwelf crawled his way towards Thorin with his mouth and chin filled with his drool, putting his little hand inside his mouth once in a while. Kíli tilted his head watching the colorful substance of one of Bilbo's pies, he was about to grab it when someone grabbed him from behind holding him up.

Thorin chuckled when Kíli struggled babbling angrily, "Oh, stop being so fussy, Kíli. Look how beautiful the day is, we cannot do this all the time so we have to make the best of it."

Thorin sat Kíli on his lap poking the child's nose before shaking the bottle in front of him, "What do you say if we take this sweet bottle and then I help feed your father, eh?"

"I can eat on my own, Thorin." Thranduil rolled his eyes though he felt the his cheeks warmed up when Thorin shot him an inviting glance.

"I know you can, Amrâl. I just thought it may be beneficial for you and me to try something like this."

"Ugh, you two really need to stop this only because Kíli doesn't understand you yet. I'm here, remember?" Legolas commented rolling his eyes, he stood up before taking Kíli from Thorin's arms. "Here, little brother, I will protect you against all the wicked deals our wicked parents usually plan when they think we don't understand."

Kíli grabbed his bottle drinking with enthusiasm with his eyes flickering closed from time to time, Thorin chuckled turning to his husband who was dangerously close to him. They stared at one another before their lips met in a soft kiss, Legolas sat down again watching with a half-smile as Thorin started helping Thranduil in tasting some of the best dishes they had brought. Kíli put the bottle away Legolas grabbed it before it fell to the ground, his blue eyes watching curiously as two white marks seemed to be forming on his brother's gum, Legolas winced slightly when he realized Kíli took his hand in his mouth again rubbing it softly against his itching gum. 

"He is going to be fine." Legolas lifted his face to see Thranduil looking at him. 

"I know, I just wish there is something else I can do for him." Legolas gave Kíli his bottle again and soon Kíli was drinking up.

"You're doing more than enough." Thorin commented serving some food on a plate before gesturing for Legolas to give him Kíli back. "Here, eat something we prepare your favorites and then you and Thranduil can do those archery sessions you've been dying to do."

Legolas complied enjoying the food they had prepared for him, he watched as Thorin spoke in khuzdûl to Kíli who seemed to be paying close attention to every word. When Legolas turned to his father, Thranduil had a content smile on his face. Legolas sighed lifting his eyes to the sky, there was a strange feeling in his chest...something akin to happiness and Legolas knew everything was right in the world.

 

 


End file.
